Alex
by Lizzy55
Summary: Reid comes home after a case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone see's any errors please let me know.

* * *

"Hun, you home?" Spencer called as he opened the door.

"Hey, you're home." He looked up and his beautiful wife walking down the stairs, smiling. "I thought you guys wouldn't be back until tomorrow." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Reid put his arms around her, "We got all of the loose ends tied up sooner than we thought."

She leaned up and kissed him, softly and sweetly. It had been almost a week since she had seen him, and man had she missed him.

"Well, I'm glad you're home. I just got Alex to sleep, she missed her daddy," she kissed him again, "_I_ missed her daddy."

"I missed you too, JJ. I really wish you had been there." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. JJ took his other hand and led him through the doorway and to the couch in the living room. She had him sit and then curled up next to him.

"Was it really a bad one?" Spencer nodded. "Oh, honey, I wish I could have helped." JJ had been at home for more than a week and didn't know much about the case. First she had become ill then Alex had and she stayed home to take care of her.

"Yeah, unsub was kidnapping and killing little girls. It hit a little too close to home." He leaned into JJ and just held her. They sat like that for a while before he spoke. "I need to go up and see Alex."

"Okay, we can wake her up. I love you Spence." She squeezed his hand and they walked toward the stairs.

"I know you do, Jenifer. I love you too."

"Go on, I'll right up." She pushed him lightly up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of his daughter's door. He slowly turned the handle and quietly opened the door. His baby girl was lying curled up beneath her horse comforter clutching her stuffed dog. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down, he stayed there watching her until he heard JJ walking into the room. He looked up as she came close to the bed, she set a tray with three mugs on the table.

"I thought you were going to wake her up." She whispered.

"I just wanted to watch her for a little while."

JJ moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down. She stroked the dirty blond hair of her daughter, "Baby, wake up. Come on sweetie, open those pretty little eyes of yours."

"Mommy?" she mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Yeah baby. Wake up Alex." She smiled as her daughter slowly opened her eyes.

"Why Mommy?" Alex rubbed at her eyes, confused at why she was being awakened.

"Alex," Spencer said quietly.

Alex's eyes widened as she heard her father's voice, "Daddy?" She flung the covers off her and jumped at Reid, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, baby girl. I missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I missed you too, Daddy." She kissed his cheek then sat back on her bed.

"Here baby." JJ handed her daughter one of the mugs of hot chocolate, then handed one to Spencer, "here hun." She then picked up her own mug and took a sip.

"Thank you, Mommy." She went to take a sip.

"Remember to blow on it first Alex, it's very hot." Spencer reminded her gently.

"Yes, Daddy." She sucked in a deep breath and blew on her hot chocolate. She took a sip of her chocolate and decided that it was cool enough. They sat talking until Alex finished her chocolate and her eyes started to droop. JJ took her mug from her as Reid tucked her in.

"Night my girl. I love you Alex." He kissed her forehead gently, she was already asleep. He watched her for a moment before turning to JJ who was standing at the door. "I love both of my girls."

JJ quietly shut the door and leaned into Reid, "Spence, if anyone else had said that it would have been really cheesy, but from you…It's really sweet." She leaned up kissed him sweetly then headed downstairs with him by her side. They went into the kitchen and Spencer set his mug in the sink and took the others from JJ and rinsed them all then put them in the dishwasher. JJ leaned against the counter and smiled, watching him. He looked up and saw her watching him.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"You, I just like watching you. Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She started up the stairs and looked back to see if he was following, he was. Spencer followed her up to their room, a few steps behind.

He stepped into the room just as she was going into the bathroom. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants then stripped and put on his pants. Reid walked across the room and opened the double doors. He stepped out into the night air, it was perfect out there. He wasn't sure how long he was out there, leaning against the railing, when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked back as JJ walked out in of his shirts. She walked over to him wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Spence, honey…please relax. You're home, our baby's safe, and the team caught the unsub." She kissed his bare shoulder and pulled on his shoulder, making him turn around. Spencer turned around and wrapped his arms around her and pulled JJ against him. He leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could. He started walking her back into the room. He reached behind him and closed the doors to the balcony, still kissing her.

He pulled back slightly, "I need you JJ."

JJ moved toward the bed and brought Reid with her. She kissed him and pulled him onto the bed with her.

A while later JJ looked up, her head resting on his chest, "Better?"

He nodded and rubbed her back, "Yeah, I am."

JJ sighed and put her head back on his chest, "Good, I love you so much. Time to go to sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Does it bother anyone that I keep switching between Reid and Spencer?

* * *

Reid stirred as morning light hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at JJ. She was lying on her stomach with her head resting on his bare chest and her right arm over his waist. Spencer smiled and ran his hand through her golden blond hair. He lay for a while before he felt her shift slightly.

"That feels nice." JJ kissed his chest then spoke softly, "Go back sleep Spence. As late as we had Alex up last night she probably won't be up for a while."

"I've just been thinking about Alex…JJ how would you feel about getting her a dog?"

JJ opened her eyes and raised her head to look at her husband, "What brought this on?"

"Well, it will help teach her responsibility, she'll be less likely to develop allergies, and will be a lot less likely to be afraid of them when she is older." He then quietly mumbled, "and it would help keep Alex safe when we're not here."

JJ shifted her weight to her left arm and leaned over Spencer. "Oh, sweetie," she leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back she began rubbing his chest soothingly. "This last case really got to you didn't it?"

A few moments later she spoke again, "Okay, but we'll have to talk to Garcia first since she'll be the one looking after it when we're gone. We'll call her in a few hours."

"Thank you." He pulled her down and held her close. She tucked her head under his. "I was thinking a Lab or maybe a German Shepherd. We can try a few shelters first and hopefully we can find a dog that we can adopt but if not we can search for one to buy. It would probably be a good idea to find one that is already house trained. I'd rather not make Garcia have to clean up after it."

"Okay, Spence. That sounds like a good idea. Like I said we can Garcia in a while and then we'll talk to Alex after that, okay? I think that adopting a dog _would_ be the best way to this, and I agree that getting one that is already house trained would be the best." She rolled over pulling him on top of her. "Now, my gorgeous, sweet, loving husband has been gone for nearly a week and our daughter is going to be asleep for a few more hours." She started grinning. "Can you think of anything we can do for those few hours?"

"I think I can." He kissed her along her jaw then down her neck to her chest.

"Mmmm." She ran her hands through his hair, "Think or know."

He glanced up at her as he kissed down her stomach. "Know."

* * *

Reid woke up to the sound of quiet knocking. "Honey, wake up." He shook JJ lightly. "Just a minute baby." He called to their daughter. Reid got off the bed and grabbed his pants before picking up his shirt that JJ had put on last night and a pair of shorts. He walked over to JJ's side of the bed. "Jenifer, come on, wake up. Alex is at the door."

JJ smiled and opened her eyes, "Hey, that was quite a performance earlier." She laughed and grabbed the cloths out of his hand as she watched his face get red. She got out of bed and stretched then slid into the shirt and shorts. "Oh, don't blush handsome. You _know _you were wonderful, I'm pretty sure I made that clear."

She lay back down on the bed then called, "Come on in baby girl."

Reid watched as the door slowly opened and Alex walked in then ran for the bed and jumped up on it.

"Morning Mommy," she put her arms around JJ and hugged her then turned to him and held out her arms, "Daddy." She said waiting for him come to her.

He walked around the bed and sat down, his back against the headboard. He reached out and grabbed his daughter. He pulled her against him and buried his face in her dirty blond hair. "I love you so very, very much Alexis." She snuggled closer to him and smiled. "I love you too, Daddy."

He looked up over head and saw JJ smiling at the two of them. He held his hand out to her and motioned for her join them. She moved over to them and put her arms around Reid and Alex. Spencer wrapped one of his arms around her. They sat there for a minute or two before Alex started getting restless and squirming.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Alex asked from between her parents.

"Yeah, if we have the stuff for it." JJ pulled back and got off the bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed one of her tank tops then headed for the bathroom. Reid watched her the whole time, he loved just watching her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Reid asked Alex as she moved to sit next to him.

Alex looked over to her father "I don't know Daddy. I want to stay with you, you've been gone for _so_ long."

He looked over at her, "I was, wasn't I? Well I'll just have to make up for it." He reached for and started tickling her sides.

"Daddy, stop!" She giggled and squirmed trying to get away.

This was the scene that JJ walked into after changing into her tank top. She stood there watching them for a couple of minutes. "Didn't someone say something about pancakes?"

Reid and Alex looked up to see her smiling. Alex jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Don't run down the stairs." He called after her. He stood up and met JJ part way to the door.

She pulled him close. "I love watching the two of you." JJ stretched up and kissed him. "I'm glad you're finally relaxing, I hate it when you come home so tense." She rubbed his shoulders and then pushed him out the door and toward the stairs.


End file.
